1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photodetection apparatus, a photodetection system, and a method of detecting light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light, which is an electromagnetic wave, is characterized by wavelength, intensity, and polarization. Light having a wavelength in a near-infrared region is known to have relatively high transmittance to a living organism, and the light travels to a depth of a few centimeters in the living organism. The light reflecting on or passing through a scatter such as the living organism loses the polarization information, and thus the information about the inside of the scatter is obtained mainly by determining the intensity of light for each color (wavelength). In this method, pieces of the information about the living organism overlap in the traveling direction of the light, i.e., in the depth direction of the living organism, and thus the pieces of the information are difficult to be separated in the depth direction. “The 14th Japanese Society for Medical Near Infrared Spectroscopy, pp. 139-144, Near-infrared Spectroscopy in a 1-μm Wavelength region: Current and Future, NISHIMURA Goro” (Hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Literature 1) discloses that pieces of the information about the inside of the scatter are separated in the depth direction in accordance with a time-resolved measurement.